Chicos Antes Que Flores
by MiluRuichin
Summary: -Ella le ha dicho que lo siente, porque no solo aceptas sus disculpas y listo, que no ves que ella está muy asustada como puedes ser tan cretino*- ¿tú sabes con quien estás hablando?, estás hablando con el gran Li Shaoran-*- Diablos Sakura Estas jodida.


Bueno este es mi primer capítulo de la adaptación que estoy haciendo del famoso anime, Hana Yori Dango, aunque le voy a cambiar muchas cosas a la historia así que solo seguiré el argumento.

Si no saben de qué se trata este anime o nunca lo han visto les recomiendo verlo, aunque es algo viejo es verdaderamente bueno y atrapa desde el primer momento, también les recomiendo ver el live action Hana Yori Dango, y la versión coreana Boys Bofore Flowers.

Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de las famosas chicas Clamp.

_**Y Así Comenzó Todo, Capitulo 1**_

Sinceramente, todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto del lujo y tanta cursilería, pero nada tenía por hacer, estaba rodeada de ricachones nenes de papá y mamá, ellos siempre con mira esto que me compre en fin, estaba atrapada en el mejor colegio de todo Japón.

Yo soy una chica de clase baja becada, si fuera por mí volvería a mi antigua escuela pero no quería lastimar a mis padres, estaban tan felices de que su hija fuera a la gran y prestigiosa escuela Seijou.

Ho creo que olvide presentarme, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años y vivo con mis padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ha casi lo olvidaba y también con el molesto de mi hermano mayor Toya.

Sin más que hacer en la cama, me levanto para otro largo día de escuela, rápidamente preparo el uniforme que constaba de una pollera roja a cuadrille, una camisa blanca, un pequeño moño y un saco, del uniforme no me quejo es bastante mono, y no es de creída pero me veo de maravilla con él.

Una vez que termino me cambio rápido y bajo directo a la cocina saludando a mis padres.

-Buen día papá, mamá, Toya- el nombre de este ultimo lo dije con un veneno atragantado, creo que es la costumbre.

-Buen día Sakura, ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunto tranquilamente mi padre leyendo tranquilamente un periódico y bebiendo un sorbo de café de la taza que mi madre le había puesto en la mesa, al hacerlo instantáneamente soltó el periódico, dejando la taza rápidamente sobre la mesa mientras sacaba la lengua y resoplaba.

-Ho querido, me olvide mencionar que tengas cuidado estaba caliente-Dijo mi madre con una pequeña risita y ofreciéndole un poco de agua- Sakura, mira la hora que es, se te hace tarde vamos niña anda, anda, no querrás llegar tarde de nuevo-Dijo muy preocupada, y es que tenía razón, si no me movía ahora mismo llegaría nuevamente tarde.

-Los monstruos están destinados a llegar tarde-Agrego el muy hermoso de mi hermano, sin hacerle caso e ignorándolo mundialmente, me dirigí a la puerta para marchar directo al colegio.

El día estaba trascurriendo muy lento para mi gusto, tener que ir de una clase a la otra.

De pronto mientras voy caminando por los grande e interminables pasillos de la escuela, veo una multitud de personas en la puerta principal, entre la multitud se estaba abriendo paso aparecen antes mis ojos los 4 chicos más populares del colegio, los F4, ellos son los seres más cabezas hueca del instituto, siempre siguiendo sus tontas reglas y para colmo eran asquerosamente ricos, el colegio les daba a cada uno de ellos prioridad solo porque sus padres donaban gran cantidad de dinero a esta escuela, pero lo que más me enfermaba es que si te animabas a enfrentarlos o siquiera a mirarlos mal en tu casillero aparecía una tarjeta roja, esto significaba que todos los que concurrieran a la escuela tenían el derecho de maltratarte y hacer de tu vida escolar un infierno.

Por esto mismo procuraba tener el más cuidado posible de no hacer enojar a ninguno de ellos, sobre todo al odioso y detestable Shaoran Li, este era el líder de los F4, se cree el centro del mundo y a mi parecer es la escoria del lugar, solo verlo hace que la garganta se me llene de veneno.

Al acercarme solo un poco veo como el recién nombrado acompañado de sus amigos, también 2 de los integrantes del F4, Yamazaki Takahashi y Yukito tsukishiro.

Mientras estos observaban Shaoran se encontraba golpeando a un pobre alumno.

-Espero que con eso aprendas que nadie puede declararle la guerra a los F4- dijo de forma arrogante, y al decir solo esta tontería ya todos se encontraban gritando F4.

Sin más que mirar, me dirigí rápidamente, asía la terraza de la escuela donde al acercarme a la barandilla empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que nadie me escucharía.

-Maldito F4, quienes se piensan que son, maltratando a un pobre alumnos, creyéndose mucho cuando en realidad solo son unos simple nenes que goza del dinero de sus padres, ni un plato deben saber lavar, dios que veneno que tengo, lo que se merecen es que los viole una manada de burros-Dije bien fuerte descargándome.

-Sabes es muy interesante lo que acabas de decir, ¿enserio piensas eso?, eres la primera persona de la cual lo escucho- Dijo una vos que si no me equivocaba pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que a Eriol Hiraguizawa, uno de los integrante de los F4-No te preocupes- dijo cerrando su libro-Esta vez no diré nada-Agrego para luego retirarse del lugar.

Creo que nunca estuve tan aterrada en mi corta vida.

Llegue hacia el bufet de la escuela, donde cómodamente en una de las mesas a disfrutar de mi merienda, en mi cabeza todavía seguía rondando lo ocurrido en la terraza de la escuela, menos mal que esta vez Eriol no diría nada, aunque el miedo seguía estando.

De pronto escucho como todo se queda en silencio y al girar la cabeza veo como Meilin Nakashima había estrellado accidentalmente su bandeja de comida contra el temible Li.

-Li te juro que lo siento yo misma pagare la tintorería del traje- repetía esta asustadísima

-¿Crees que este es un traje cualquiera?, mira lo que has hecho- estaba por levantarle la mano y pegarle cuando algo adentro mío me impulsa a defenderla.

-Ella le ha dicho que lo siente, porque no solo aceptas sus disculpas y listo, que no ves que ella está muy asustada como puedes ser tan cretino- el lugar no pudo hacer otra cosa que exclamar un ''Ho''.

- ¿tú sabes con quien estás hablando?, estás hablando con el gran Li Shaoran- dijo este arrogantemente.

-Claro que lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar así a las personas- Agregue yo, el muy cabreado lo único que hiso fue acercarse a mi mesa y tirar la lonchera que mi madre me había regalado ya que esta fue el primer regalo que le había entregado la madre de mi padre.

Yo en ese momento no pude hacer más que arrodillarme en el piso y mirar lo que había quedado de ella. Todos se encontraban riendo y el muy bastardo había ya formado en su rostro una sonrisa más que arrogante. Sin más que hacer y totalmente consumida por el veneno, me levante y grite.

-He tu estúpido bastardo, te crees mucho, pues mira- sin mas obste por acercarme y darle la cachetada más fuerte que había dado en mi vida- Date cuenta que no eres el centro del mundo- dije yo para luego retirarme del lugar dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos.

Al llegar a la terraza no pude hacer otra cosa que decir.

-Sakura estas total y plenamente jodida- para luego tirarme al piso y exclamar- ¡Diablos que he hecho!

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este primer capítulo del fic, espero y les haya gustado.

Les informo que actualizare una vez cada semana y es posible que lo haga cada domingo, pero solo si hay más de 5 review.

Si no les gusta algo o tengo algún error háganmelo saber por medio de review, así lo arreglo inmediatamente.

En mi perfil dejo el link a los que le interesa ver la versión original en anime y live action, lo que realmente recomiendo!.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
